Light at the end of the world
by Ghostring
Summary: De lo que aconteció cuando Tamaki pisó sin querer una muñeca. Tamaki x Kyouya.
1. Chapter 1

No había sido, en ningún momento, su intención.

Es más, en los ahora modificados recuerdos de Tamaki Suoh, había sido el mismo Beelzenef quien se había arrojado a sus pies, con claras intenciones de provocarle un accidente mientras él, inocentemente, caminaba por uno de los pasillos del instituto.

Y lo había pisado, sí. Casi había sido capaz de escuchar el agudo chillido de la marioneta apenas amortiguado por la propia suela de su zapato.

Pero realmente, no había sido su intención.

Así que entonces no comprendía por qué Nekozawa se había molestado tanto.

Fue un accidente, le quiso hacer ver una, y otra, y otra vez en un lapso de uno o dos minutos transcurridos tras el desafortunado predicamento, pero aquél rostro, en algún momento sonriente (aunque no precisamente con la clase de sonrisas que uno se alegraría de ver), se entornaba ahora en un gesto que Tamaki supo que sería capaz de recordar en cada una de sus más escabrosas pesadillas.

Y conforme corría, alejándose de él, la mirada de Umehito Nekozawa enterrándose fríamente en su nuca, como una afilada cuchilla de acero, le hizo saber que nada estaría bien desde aquél punto del camino.

x x x

El problema fue que Kyouya no le quiso creer. Es más, en el momento en que se hubo precipitado dentro del aula vacía, avanzando a largos y casi agonizantes pasos hacia su mejor amigo de toda la vida (o de un par de años atrás, no importaba), y echado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste, gimoteando, el joven Ohtori no había hecho más que soltar un casi inaudible gruñido, inclinado su cuello hacia un costado (lo más lejos del rostro de Tamaki que pudo), y continuado con los cálculos que estaba realizando en uno de sus cuadernos, silenciosamente.

Pronto se hubo dado cuenta el rey de que sus incoherentes palabras estaban siendo ignoradas por su amigo, más aún así prefirió mantenerse aferrado a él, observando con ojos asustados cada remoto rincón del salón en el que no se encontraba nadie más que ellos dos, e imaginando y creando abominables criaturas que, agazapadas entre las sombras formadas en las solitarias esquinas, estiraban sus brazos para intentar cogerle.

Sus párpados se contrajeron. Su abrazo alrededor del cuello de Kyouya se apretó, ligeramente, y escuchó cómo el otro suspiraba, resignado.

—No dejes que tu imaginación te domine,- le escuchó decir, con relajada voz que chocó contra uno de sus oídos. –Sólo has pisado un muñeco por accidente, y Nekozawa-senpai lo sabe. Y además, en el remoto caso de que no lo comprendiera, nadie es capaz de arrojarte una maldición encima, otou-san.

—Cómo lo sabes?!- consiguió articular éste, a su vez, haciendo un ligero puchero con la boca que adornó sus palabras con un berrinchudo tono de voz. –Tú no estabas ahí. Tú no fuiste quien pisó la marioneta. No fuiste tú a quien Nekozawa-senpai miró con sus ojos de demonio, ni a quien maldijo de por vida!

Kyouya no respondió. Estaba bastante ocupado tratando de estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tendrían en breves instantes, que atender al ya de por sí molesto (incluso cuando no estaba aterrado como ahora) Tamaki no era algo que encontrase en absoluto beneficioso.

Y era consciente de que seguía hablando, pues el molesto zumbidito en sus oídos no cesaba, más no pensaba ponerle cuidado. No, al menos, hasta que el rey, en un desesperado intento por conseguir algo de atención, acabó por derribar su escritorio, mientras daba un chillido bastante incómodo.

—Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! No quiero morir!

Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes, y pese a que estando con Kyouya se sentía seguro la mayor parte del tiempo, en aquél momento hubiera sabido que aquella mirada no podría augurar nada bueno.

Pero no fue consciente de esto hasta minutos después que, ya sentado en su propio sitio, con una mano en la cabeza y la mirada llorosa, se sostenía la herida que el puño de su mejor amigo había dejado bien marcada en su frente.

El profesor y sus demás compañeros no tardaron mucho en ir llenando el aula de clases, hasta que hubieron quedado rodeados por un tumulto de estudiantes y voces que murmuraban en los minutos previos al examen de matemáticas que Tamaki ya casi había olvidado.

Aunque realmente, quién podía preocuparse por un insignificante examen final, cuando su vida estaba prácticamente en juego en aquellos momentos.

—...un..

En aquél instante, lo más probable era que Nekozawa estuviese encerrado en uno de los múltiples e imaginarios calabozos que se escondían bajo las instalaciones de la Ouran High School, invocando deidades infernales, realizando ancestrales y diabólicos ritos, descabezando pequeños muñecos vudú que llevaban su nombre escrito en la parte posterior de sus cabecitas arrancadas de tajo por ardiente cuchilla.

—...oh-kun...?

Se había llevado las manos al cuello, completamente alterado y no siendo capaz de ver nada más allá de su nariz, que era lo más que su nublada mirada le permitía. Ni de escuchar nada que no fuera el sofocante zumbido de las miles de vocecitas diciendo, una y otra vez "morirás, morirás".

—Suoh-kun? Estás escuchando?

Sus ojos se ensancharon, y roto momentáneamente el embrujo bajo el cual él mismo se había puesto, posó sus nublados orbes violáceos en el rostro de la delegada de la clase, que le miraba con una ceja levantada.

—A-ayame-san(1)...?- murmuró, con voz entrecortada y con el rostro claramente perplejo.

—Podrías ir a buscar las listas a la sala de profesores de éste piso?

—Ah...- parpadeando, ligeramente, fue en un cien por ciento conciente de que estaba comportándose mucho más torpe de lo normal. –H-hai...- y fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el salón de clases, viendo a ambos lados del pasillo como si pensara que de un momento a otro, un ferrocarril descarrilado fuese a aparecerse por uno de los costados y arrollarle en el camino.

x x x

Por suerte, eso no pasó. Aunque conforme daba cada paso a lo largo del solitario corredor, escuchando el murmullo de cientos de voces y el rasgar de las puntas de las plumas sobre los papeles, no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a cada recoveco posible que se cruzara en su camino.

Quién sabe. La maldad podía estarse escondiendo en cualquiera de las esquinas, y saltarte encima, si no ponías atención.

Aunque Tamaki admitió, con un suspiro, cuando finalmente logró hacerse paso dentro de la sala de profesores, y tras haber saludado galantemente a una que otra maestra, retomado el camino de regreso a su clase con la carpeta con listas de asistencia para el día, que tal vez estaba siendo "un pelín" exagerado.

Digo, hasta el momento aún no le pasaba nada. Y si bien era cierto que no habían transcurrido ni siquiera 30 minutos desde su incidente con Nekozawa-senpai, tal vez, como Kyouya tan sabiamente le había dicho momentos atrás, sólo estaba dejando que su propia imaginación le dominara.

Y que Nekozawa tampoco sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien tan _perfecto_ como él.

Por supuesto que Kyouya no había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras, pero vamos, el rey no era tonto y era perfectamente capaz de leer entre líneas. Incluso entre las de su mejor amigo.

Así que se sonrió, satisfecho.

Ese Ohtori era definitivamente un gran amigo.

Y en eso iba pensando, precisamente, mientras dentro de su cabeza era proyectado un cinema mental en el que Kyouya y él correteaban a la orilla del mar, tomados de la mano y dando saltitos, sonriendo ampliamente y sintiéndose totalmente protegido (porque, rayos, hasta la fecha no conseguía comprender por qué su ambicioso amigo siempre le había hecho sentir tan seguro ante cualquier situación... más sin embargo la sensación siempre había estado ahí, y Tamaki estaba seguro, en su totalidad, de que Kyouya hubiese sido capaz de arreglar incluso el peor de los estropicios que él fuese capaz de provocar), cuando atravesó la puerta del aula y posó la carpeta con listas de asistencia sobre el escritorio del profesor.

Una de sus compañeras se encontraba en esos momentos repartiendo exámenes, así que prefiriendo no molestarla, tomó uno directamente de la pila que se encontraba al costado de donde había él colocado el fólder.

Se sentó entonces en el primer sitio que encontró, y sacando una pluma de su bolsillo, dirigió su mirada hacia la hoja de papel que había cogido previos instantes.

Su corazón dejó de palpitar por unos segundos.

x x x

—Gomen nasai.- la voz de Kyouya sonaba firme, aún cuando en aquellos momentos se encontraba ofreciendo disculpas. Su cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia el frente, desde la cadera. –Me avergüenza profundamente lo que ha ocurrido, pero puedo asegurarle que no volverá a suceder.

—Está bien, Ohtori-kun. No ha sido su culpa.- respondió el profesor, quien se encontraba de pie en la puerta del aula, frente al joven de anteojos. –Pero le ruego que ahora por favor se lo lleve, que está interrumpiendo mi clase.

Ambos pares de ojos se posaron en la rubia figura de Tamaki Suoh, quien cansado tras todo el alboroto montado minutos antes, se había hecho un ovillo en una esquina del salón, temblando y mirando a todos con los ojos completamente en blanco.

Kyouya suspiró, cabeceando, y se adentró en el salón de clases, siendo perseguido por las poco discretas miradas de varios rostros ruborizados.

Una de sus piernas se flexionó al haber llegado frente a su compañero, y apoyando una rodilla sobre el piso, colocó la mano sobre el hombro del otro.

—Tamaki...

Los vidriosos ojos violetas le enfocaron. El rey estaba temblando.

—Tamaki, estás bien?

—O-Okaa-san...

Y aunque en aquellos instantes Kyouya se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, enfadado y fastidiado, una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus labios en el momento que estiró su mano para que su amigo la cogiera.

—No pasa nada, Otou-san... Volvamos a clase.

Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron débilmente, conforme era consciente de que la persona frente a él era nada menos que su mejor amigo. "Esa persona" que le hacía sentir seguro siempre. Y sin más dudas, se arrojó a sus brazos, estrechándole en un fuerte apretón, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del ser querido.

—Okaa-san! Tenía mucho miedo!

El moreno hipó. Tenía las cejas arqueadas, el rostro inclinado hacia la cabeza de Tamaki, quien le abrazaba con fuerza, y los oídos bien puestos en los murmullos que se habían apoderado de la clase.

Comprobando cómo varios de ellos, provenientes principalmente de las emocionadas clientas (o no) del Host Club, parecían decir algo que sonaba a "MOE", el joven administrador se acomodó los anteojos con dos de sus dedos.

Tal vez aquello pudiera ser profundamente humillante, pero debió habérselo planteado dos veces antes de haberse presentado ahí sin un buen fotógrafo.

Después de todo, el dinero siempre era dinero.

x x x

Caminaron juntos el camino de regreso a su propia clase. Los pasillos pareciendo más oscuros de lo que ya eran, ahora que estaba el cielo cubriéndose de negros nubarrones.

Kyouya lo dijo una vez más:

—Es sólo tu imaginación.

Pero eso no evitó que Tamaki, que avanzaba a su lado, sujetando su mano y girando su rostro hacia ambos costados para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, se apartara un poco de él.

—P-pero Kyouya... te digo que el texto de esa hoja... N-no era japonés! Ni tampoco era francés! Era una maldición escrita en algún idioma diabólico! Tienes que creerme!- y con esto, sus ojos se ensancharon, dándole aquella peculiar expresión de cachorrito a la que su mejor amigo jamás podía decir que no.

—Era griego...- dijo éste, sin embargo, girando su rostro hacia un costado.

—Pero..!

—Basta. Te repito una vez más, que Nekozawa no te embrujó. No tienes encima ninguna clase de hechizo, y si estás teniendo mala suerte, es sólo porque eres un torpe.

—P-p-pero...

—Adentro!- exclamó entonces Kyouya, una vez hubieron llegado a su respectiva aula. –Y termina rápido ese examen, que nos quedan 20 minutos antes del próximo.

—O-Okaa-saaaaaaaaan!

La puerta se cerró detrás del administrador del Host Club, y finalmente el pasillo se llenó de silencio.

x x x

—Ohayou! Kyou-chan! Tama-chan!

La vocecita chillona de Hani, quien sobre los hombros de Takashi Morinozuka se acercaba desde el otro extremo del corredor, hizo que ambos jóvenes volvieran su mirada hacia él.

—Buen día, Hani-senpai.- saludó a su vez Ohtori, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. –Mori-senpai.

Hani apenas estaba separando sus labios para decir algo más, cuando el rey se apartó de ellos, con un salto, para esconderse detrás de Kyouya.

—Alto! No se me acerque más, Mori-senpai! Podría morir en cualquier momento!

Los dos muchachos lo miraron, sorprendidos, y el administrador suspiró, desganado.

—Ha pisado la muñeca de Nekozawa-senpai esta mañana, y ahora cree que está bajo una maldición.

—No es que lo crea! Es que lo estoy!- chilló Tamaki, a su vez, colgado aún de uno de sus brazos.

—Tamaki...

—Las letras...

—Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que...?

—Tú no entiendes!- chilló Tamaki, mordiendo dramáticamente un pañuelo blanco y estirando los costados hacia abajo. –Ni te preocupas por mí. Si fuera a ti a quien Nekozawa-senpai hubiese embrujado, yo...

Kyouya suspiró pesadamente.

—No importa.- dijo, entre dientes, antes de girar la manija de la puerta que conducía al tercer salón de música. –Sólo trata de mantenerte calmado cuando atiendas a tus clientes.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza, y el muchacho de los anteojos se adentró en el aula, no haciendo mucho caso de la vocecita de Hani preguntándole a su amigo cómo se sentía tener una maldición encima, y si dolía mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

No estaba siendo precisamente el mejor día para Kyouya. Hubiera sido sencillo percatarse de eso si alguien se hubiese detenido a observar fijamente la curvatura de su entrecejo, pese a que el resto de su rostro mostraba una muy cordial sonrisa para cada una de sus clientes.

Y pese a que Tamaki no estaba siendo especialmente escandaloso (bien, de por sí ya lo era.. un poco más, no se notaba mucho que digamos), aquella era la sexta taza de porcelana que rompía en el no muy largo lapso de una hora. Cierto era también que era mejor romper una taza a que el propio rey se rompiera un brazo en uno de sus repentinos arranques de pánico, pero.. Diablos! Cada una de aquellas tazas le había costado el equivalente a al menos un día de trabajo de cada miembro del Host Club.

El séptimo "crash" de la mañana, seguido por algunos grititos ahogados de las preocupadas jovencitas, y un hipido de su rubio amigo, le hizo incorporarse de golpe, ofrecer unas apresuradas disculpas, y caminar a pasos largos hacia el presidente del club, quien se disculpaba repetidas veces con sus jóvenes acompañantes, mientras se sujetaba la mano derecha con los dedos de la izquierda.

—Tamaki.- dijo, en voz baja, y la mirada purpúrea del rubio se posó en él. Una clara sensación de temor reflejada en sus ojos.

—K-Kyouya...- el moreno supo que las cosas no estarían bien cuando vio cómo el labio inferior de su amigo temblaba. –No te preocupes.- le escuchó decir, en una voz que intentaba sonar indiferente. –Son sólo tazas, mañana te traeré una docena.

Aunque Kyouya sabía, y Tamaki también lo sabía, que si en ese instante el administrador no le hubiese tomado por un brazo y arrastrado lejos del par de chicas que les observaban entre murmullos emocionados, lo más probable es que el rubio hubiese terminado montando una escenita.

Y aquello definitivamente no hubiera sido bueno para el negocio.

Suoh no dejó de quejarse en voz alta hasta que estuvieron a una distancia conveniente del grupo de muchachas. Ohtori le soltó entonces, y le dirigió una mirada irritada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Notó en ese momento que el rey se sostenía aún la mano, en cuya piel una parte enrojecida resaltaba. Producto del contacto con el té caliente, seguramente.

Suspirando fuertemente, Kyouya indicó a Tamaki se sentase en uno de los sillones que había al fondo del salón de música, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos algo con lo que pudiese tratar la ligera herida de su compañero. Y el rubio obedeció, desplomándose pesadamente sobre el sofá sólo para que, en uno más de los incidentes suscitados en su desafortunado día, el sillón resbalara hacia un costado, producto de la fuerza ejercida sobre él, y el presidente del Host Club terminara sentado sobre el piso con un sonoro golpe apenas opacado por las carcajadas que en aquellos momentos Kaoru y Hikaru Hitachiin dejaron escapar.

De los labios del rey se escapó un ininteligible gruñido, y su mirada violeta se enterró fría en las figuras de los hermanos gemelos, quienes fingieron no haber visto nada.

—Tranquilo, Tamaki.- la voz de Kyouya le hizo regresar la mirada hacia el frente. El joven administrador le había tomado por la mano lastimada, entrelazando alrededor de ella la suave tela blanca de un pañuelo. –Te repito una vez más, que si estás teniendo mala suerte hoy, se debe sólo a que crees que la tendrás. Así que por favor, trata de relajarte y olvidarte del asunto...

Los ojos de Tamaki temblaron, débilmente. Una agradable y cálida sensación acumulándose en la base de su estómago.

Kyouya estaba siendo _cariñoso_ con él? Realmente? Y ahora el pastel no contenía calorías, Mori-senpai comenzaría a hablar, y él podría volver a ver a su madre?

—...o terminarás arruinando el negocio. Y eso nunca te lo perdonaría.

Bueno, no hacía daño a nadie soñar de vez en cuando.

—Pero Okaa-san.- su voz sonaba cansada. Afortunadamente, su mejor amigo no era una de esas jovencitas frente a las que tenía que fingir normalidad. –Yo te juro que...

—Basta.- era la segunda vez en el día que Kyouya le mandaba a callar. Había terminado por fin con su improvisado vendaje. –Ahora ve ahí y compórtate como si no estuvieras "bajo un conjuro de magia negra". Recuerda además que hoy el Host Club cerrará temprano, para que podamos prepararnos para la maratón de mañana en la mañana.- y con esto, y sin permitir que el rey reclamase, el muchacho de oscuros cabellos se apartó de él y regresó una vez más al lado del par de chicas que le habían contratado por todavía una media hora más de su tiempo.

Con los dedos ligeramente flexionados, y sintiendo el tacto de la tela del pañuelo contra su piel, Tamaki sacudió su cabeza.

Tal vez Kyouya no estaba creyéndole nada. Pero al menos, él trataría de hacer bien las cosas. Así al menos no empeoraría su situación, y su querida _esposa_ no se molestaría de nuevo con él.

Así que sonriendo, se puso de pie y se encaminó de regreso a la mesa que compartía con aquellas dos jovencitas que le observaban con preocupación.

Aunque al segundo siguiente de haber intentado volver a su trabajo, terminó volcando una bandeja con panecillos, el florero que adornaba el centro de la mesa y a Mitsukuni, que pasó corriendo por ahí en el momento en que el agua estaba resbalando por el piso.

Un par de dedos sostuvieron la frente de Kyouya. Podía escuchar los chillidos de las acompañantes de Suoh, el irritante llanto de Hani, sentado sobre el piso húmedo mientras que Mori intentaba distraerle, y los repetidos intentos por disculparse de Tamaki, aunado todo a las risotadas mal disimuladas de los hermanos Hitachiin.

Era realmente sorprendente cómo la ignorancia y el pánico podían llegar a convertir en un caos extremo algo tan simple como sentarse a beber té con galletas.

Si las cosas seguían así, Tamaki no sólo destruiría las bases que sostenían el Host Club, las cuales tanto trabajo les había costado construir, sino también la poca paciencia que con esfuerzo estaba intentando mantener.

Y entonces, tal vez, sería necesario hablar con Nekozawa.

Fue por esto que, al finalizar el tiempo que las jóvenes habían solicitado, se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y con una sonrisa amable y un educado "Señoritas", se alejó de la mesa, caminando en línea recta hacia el sitio en donde Tamaki Suoh había tropezado con una piel de banana y resbalaba por el piso, hasta los pies de la silla en la que Mitsukini se había instalado a comer pastelillos.

Le tomó por el cuello de la camisa, y tirando fuertemente de él, hacia arriba, consiguió que el rubio presidente se pusiera de rodillas, agitando bruscamente un brazo mientras se tomaba el cuello con los dedos de la otra.

—Deja de hacer tonterías, y ven conmigo.- le dijo, sin mucha elegancia, y Tamaki se apresuró a ponerse de pie en ese momento, repentinamente asustado por el siseante tono en la voz de su mejor amigo.

Ambos abandonaron la tercera aula de música tras un par de segundos, caminando Kyouya al frente, con paso decidido, y el rey detrás de él, casi trotando para poder mantener su ritmo.

—K-Kyouya?

—Normalmente, no me involucraría en tus asuntos, y dejaría que dieses rienda suelta a tu estupidez hasta el previo instante de poner en peligro tu integridad física. Pero...

Los ojos violetas del otro se ensancharon ligeramente, temblorosos.

—...pero ahora, además, estás poniendo en riesgo la integridad de NUESTRO club, y esas son cosas que no puedo tolerar.

—D-demo...

—Sabes cuánto nos costó cada una de esas tazas?!

Tamaki se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Cabía mencionar que una de ellas había sido la favorita de Kyouya.

—L-lo siento...

—Lamentablemente, éste es un asunto que no se arreglará con un simple "lo siento", ni tus mejores intenciones para que las cosas no se vuelvan a repetir.

—Entonces, qué es lo que...?

—Tomar medidas desesperadas.

—Medidas... desesperadas?

—Iremos a hablar con Nekozawa-senpai.

Pocas veces en su vida había parecido Tamaki tan asustado.

x x x

No fue difícil encontrar al sombrío presidente del club de magia negra. Pese a que no se encontraba en una de las aulas de clases, ni ellos conocían con precisión la ubicación exacta del punto de reunión de los miembros de aquella siniestra organización, el rumor de que había alguien invocando espíritus malignos en un rincón de la biblioteca del tercer piso, fue el pitazo que ambos Host habían estado esperando.

Kyouya fue el primero en atravesar las enormes puertas de la librería, produciendo, al caminar, un inquietante chirrido sobre la madera al frotarse con las suelas de sus zapatos. Y Tamaki le siguió, en silencio (o algo así), tras haberse chocado con algunas dos o tres personas y rodado por un par de escalones antes de llegar.

La expresión que el estudiante de tercer grado les dedicó, sin embargo, no fue en absoluto alentadora ni para el joven rey, ni para el administrador, quien sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando la mirada oscura de Nekozawa se posó sobre ellos.

Y un rotundo "No" fue lo único que pudieron conseguir del muchacho, tras la amable y respetuosa explicación y atenta solicitud de remover tan incómoda "maldición" del cuerpo del rubio presidente del Host Club.

Umehito sonrió, satisfecho, cuando fue testigo del modo en que los dos delgados brazos de Tamaki Suoh se enroscaron, asustados, alrededor de los hombros de Kyouya Ohtori, a su lado.

—Beelzenef no perdona a aquellos que se atreven a molestarle.- siseó, con voz ronca, antes de darles la espalda y volver a sumergirse en la montaña de libros que había apilado sobre su mesa. –Es pues su deber cumplir con el castigo correspondiente.

Y no dijo nada más, pese a que con la voz más persuasiva, el moreno intentó explicarle el desagradable predicamento en el que estaba colocando a su mejor amigo.

—Por favor, Nekozawa-senpai. Sea razonable. Mi amigo no es precisamente el más brillante de su índole, y con todo esto, sólo está consiguiendo, además de asustarle, colocar en una muy mala situación a la economía de nuestro club.

Silencio.

—Nekozawa-senpai...

Tamaki apretó ligeramente su abrazo, y Kyouya bufó, hastiado.

—Por el amor de Dios, podrían ambos dejar de comportarse tan infantilmente? Es sólo un muñeco, y los tres sabemos perfectamente que no existe tal cosa como las maldiciones vudú, así que si los dos, caballeros, fuesen tan listos como para detener todo esto, yo...

Nekozawa se levantó repentinamente de su asiento, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y haciendo que la capucha de su oscura túnica se deslizara por su cabeza, hasta su cuello. El cabello negro de su peluca lucía maltratado.

—Cómo osas poner en duda la veracidad de nuestra doctrina?!- graznó, pareciendo tan irritado como nunca ninguno de ellos le había visto antes. –Tú no eres nadie para poder juzgar qué cosa es real y qué no!

Kyouya parpadeó. El rubio le asía fuertemente por los hombros, asustado.

—Nosotros no perdonamos a nadie que se atreva a burlarse de lo que hacemos!

Sujetando con mano firme un marcador de tinta negra, y tras haber obtenido una muñeca de madera de algún lugar inexistente, Nekozawa escuchó a Tamaki chillar. Había escrito bien claro el nombre de Kyouya Ohtori en la espalda de la estatuilla, y ahora la extendía hacia el frente, amenazante.

—Ahora te toca a ti sufrir con las consecuencias de tu escepticismo, Ohtori-kun!

Los anteojos se sacudieron ligeramente sobre la nariz de Kyouya. De pronto su mejor amigo parecía un poco más cuerdo, pero sin duda, embargado por el terror, le sujetó por un brazo y le sacó a rastras de la biblioteca, dentro de la cual Umehito Nekozawa se quedó, sosteniendo el juguete y sonriendo con maldad.

Lo que pasó después de eso, incluso en la memoria de Kyouya, se convirtió en una espiral de colores e imágenes que no era capaz de asociar.

Así que no hubiese podido explicar qué demonios había sucedido.

x x x

Tamaki no se detuvo (y Kyouya no hizo nada para convencerlo de esto) al menos hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la biblioteca como para poder medir la distancia en hectómetros. Habían subido y bajado algunas escaleras, y sorteado a varios de sus compañeros que se preparaban para la maratón que celebrarían el día siguiente, y finalmente se detuvieron a descansar en el interior de uno de los baños para varones ubicado en la cuarta planta.

Sentados ambos en el blanco piso, recubierto por inmaculados y bastante caros mosaicos traídos desde el extranjero, trataron de recuperar el aliento perdido tras la carrera.

Kyouya jadeaba, audiblemente. El aire entrando a bocanadas dentro de su cuerpo. Jamás había sido precisamente dado a los asuntos de índole físico, dedicado en cien por ciento siempre a ser el mejor, intelectualmente hablando, de su clase. A su lado, Tamaki también resoplaba, en mayor medida más disimuladamente que el anterior, acostumbrado a sus interminables e infantiles juegos, saltando de acá para allá alrededor de todo cuanto veía, siempre activo físicamente hablando.

—Estás bien, okaa-san?

El suave susurro del rubio rompió el momentáneo silencio que les había rodeado, y el moreno cabeceó, lentamente, llevándose una mano al cuello en un intento de obtener un poco más de aire.

—Sólo...

Las facciones de Tamaki se endurecieron ligeramente, e inclinándose un poco sobre su mejor amigo, musitó, con voz grave:

—Por qué hiciste eso?

Los ojos de Kyouya se ensancharon. Girando el rostro visiblemente sorprendido hacia su compañero, le observó fijamente, con una ceja arqueada, como cuestionando.

—Por qué hice qué?

—Nekozawa. Acaso estás loco? No comprendes la magnitud del asunto?

El joven de anteojos suspiró. Al parecer, su rubio amigo seguía aferrado a la idea de que había una maldición pagana colocada, ahora, sobre ambos.

—Tamaki...

—Si llegase a sucederte algo, yo...

—Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que es sólo producto de tu imaginación, y que en realidad Nekozawa no podría...?

—Pero...!

—Basta.

Los ojos violetas del rey se clavaron firmemente en el perfil de Ohtori, quien aún respiraba entrecortadamente, recargada su espalda contra la pared del baño. Parecía cansado, aburrido y ligeramente irritado. Pero en el fondo, más allá de lo que cualquiera que no hubiese compartido casi todo su tiempo en los últimos 2 años en compañía de aquél joven hubiese sido capaz de ver, Tamaki pudo advertir en aquel semblante un deje de inquietud.

Pero... es que acaso...?

—Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

El administrador bufó, levemente.

—No te dije que...?

—Estás preocupado por mí?

Las palabras murieron en la boca entreabierta de Kyouya, quien le miró, sorprendido y pareciendo ligeramente asustado.

—Kyouya.. tú...?

El otro carraspeó, sonoramente, antes de dibujar una mueca socarrona en su rostro, muy parecida a una sonrisa. Preocupado? Él? Y por Tamaki?

—No te confundas. Lo estoy haciendo todo porque estás poniendo en peligro el bienestar del Host Club. Y no pienso permitirte destruir lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado construir, sabes?- y con esto giró su rostro hacia un costado, bruscamente, cerrando sus ojos y pareciendo ligeramente ruborizado.

Pero sólo ligeramente.

Sin embargo, Tamaki sonrió, sintiendo dentro de sí cómo nuevamente aquella sensación cálida se acurrucaba en la base de su estómago.

No era necesario indagar mucho como para saber que aquella era la muy peculiar manera de demostrar su afecto que el joven administrador tenía, sobre todo para con él. Y es que soportar sus tonterías, día con día, y encima tomar cuidado tanto de su persona como del resto de acciones que iba cometiendo diariamente, con todo y las consecuencias que éstas acarreaban, no era algo que Kyouya Ohtori hiciera por cualquiera.

De modo que, de alguna manera u otra, Tamaki se sentía sumamente afortunado al poder considerarle su amigo.

—Mejor volvemos al Host Club.- le escuchó decir, tras un par de segundos en silencio, con algo poco más que un susurro, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Se incorporaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y tras dedicarse una mirada sorprendida, apartaron bruscamente sus rostros, viendo cada cual hacia el costado contrario y sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus pómulos.

Kyouya carraspeó una vez más, segundos antes de alejarse algunos pasos de él, hacia la puerta, y rompiendo el contacto de sus manos, las cuales comprobaron, con repentina timidez, habían permanecido unidas en todo momento, desde el instante en que abandonaron la biblioteca a todo correr.

**N. A. : **Se supone que esto es un intercambio de fanfics con mi manis '-' que dizque me iba a escribir un Mori x Hunny a cambio. Pero como dudo uù.. recibir mi fic... igual ya lo publico. El capítulo 3 aún no lo tengo escrito (de hecho iba a ser un one shot, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba dando flojera escribir), pero espero poder publicarlo para el próximo viernes. Espero estén disfrutando de la historia, aunque no sea la mejor ni la más original ) El nombre del fanfic es por una canción de Starbreaker.

del capítulo 1- (1) Me parece que la delegada se llama Ayame. Don't remember.


End file.
